


Too Much Woman

by jedusaur, originally reads (originally)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Metafiction, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman who never was has a few things to say about not being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Woman

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the controversy over Ubisoft cutting their only playable female character from Assassin's Creed: Unity, [here's an article about it](http://www.theverge.com/2014/6/11/5799386/no-female-characters-in-assassins-creed-unity-too-much-work). (A former developer for Ubisoft subsequently [tweeted](https://twitter.com/GameAnim/status/476638349097058304) about how much bullshit these douchebags are full of.)

  


[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/too%20much%20woman.mp3) | [Download M4B](http://originally.nu/podfic/Too%20Much%20Woman.m4b) | Duration: 00:03:26

**Author's Note:**

>  **originally's notes:** I asked for someone to write me a monologue to perform, and somehow prompted jedusaur to write this marvellous thing! Thanks for giving the opportunity to showcase both my love of meta and my bitterness over women in gaming.
> 
>  **jedusaur's notes:** This was a really interesting and compelling writing challenge for me, and I love how originally brought it to life. I hope you enjoy it! Or rather, I hope it inspires you to wave a pitchfork at Ubisoft, because--seriously, bros. Seriously.


End file.
